


the art of knowing

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Banter, Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, M/M, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Spanking, Trans Bill Denbrough, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bill needs a little something extra from his lover Mike, who knows exactly how to give it to him.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	the art of knowing

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Bill asking Mike to use his big hands and spank him. Mike really likes the marks he leaves on Bill's skin

It comes up during one of the worst writing blocks of Bill’s life, right after college. He and Mike had been together for nearly a year, meeting in their shared anthropology class halfway into their second year. They had danced around each other for a while before Mike had finally caved. The man had shown up outside the door of his shared dorm room and pulled him into a hard kiss. 

It was the best day of Bill’s life and Mike had made it his unsworn duty to turn every miserable day into a wonderful one. He loved taking care of his boyfriend and would stop at nothing to make sure Bill was happy and healthy. And he was grateful, honestly, and truly grateful to have such a kind-hearted and considerate man in his life. But one day it’s too much and not enough at the same time, one day the frustration and anger of not being able to write the words he so desperately wants to rears its ugly head, badly. 

Mike’s already gone off to work, a teacher’s aide at the local high school, for now, he’s hoping to get his own classroom by next year. Bill, however, is still a freelance writer, and a waiter on the side, which means that any free time he does get is supposed to be sunken into writing. However, today has mostly consisted of sitting alone in their empty apartment, save for their cat Shelley (Mary Shelley in full) who was a reclusive, temperamental bitch on the best of days. 

Bill spent half the day staring into a sink full of dirty dishes before actually doing something about them, trying desperately to think of a synonym for elated. Eventually, the dishes do get done and Bill resigns the other half of the day to staring at their decorative wallpaper. When Mike gets home with a bag of takeout he nearly bursts into tears, just out of relief of not being home alone or with his thoughts anymore. Mike notices, of course, but says nothing, just smiling gently and placing the food on the counter before beckoning his lover over to him. 

“What? No welcome home kiss?” He jokes out, lighthearted as ever despite Bill’s pinched expression as he tries to hold in his feelings. Still, it makes him chuckle and get up from his spot on the couch to shuffle his way over into Mike’s embrace. His boyfriend kisses his forehead and rubs his back, making Bill melt against him with a content hum. Some of his unease and writing anxiety is eased but there’s still the ever-present buzz of nerves settling into his bones. 

“Sorry,” Bill says with a sigh, smiling up at his man, “can you ever forgive me?”  
“I think I’ll manage... Somehow,” Mike feigns disappointment, putting on a dramatic facade of seeming upset before breaking into a sweet smile, leaning down to place a sweet kiss against his boyfriend’s lips. They stand there for a moment, swaying and trading leisurely kisses before Mike pulls away to nod over to the bag of food growing lukewarm on their kitchen counter.

“Hungry? I got Chinese… with some extra eggrolls.”  
“Ugh. You’re so perfect, how do you always know what I need?”

“Oh. I haven’t told you? I’m actually clairvoyant.”  
“I knew you were holding out on me you bastard.”

They both share a laugh as Bill walks over to unpack the food while Mike gets some plates out. It’s always nice, sitting at their couch and popping on a subpar sci-fi film to demolish with criticism in between talking about their days. 

“What a dumb, overused plotline,” Mike begins, shaking his head referring to the spaceship malfunctioning in their film, leaving the just quirky enough crew stranded on a planet that may be inhabited by some unknown alien race. Bill snorts and swallows down a bite of his chow mein, nodding along in his agreeance. 

“You’d think they’d come up with something new... Do you think one of the aliens will at least be hot?”  
“If we’re lucky.” 

About halfway through the snore-fest film Mike leans back into the chair, having closed up his food. He looks over at his boyfriend and reaches to tug at his shirt with a coy smile, muttering out, “come sit in my lap, I’m bored.” 

Bill laughs, full of love as his chest flutters, never quite used to the outward flattery that comes with Mike loving him. He complies, of course, taking to straddling his boyfriend and facing away from the TV.

“How are you going to see?” Mike says with an amused huff, hands immediately coming to grab Bill’s hips nice and tight, the way he knows he likes it. 

It makes Bill giggle and presses their chests together, scratching lightly at the back of Mike’s neck before responding with a flirty, “I think I like this view better.” His boyfriend squeezes the grip on his hips again, before rolling his own up against Bill’s ass with a cheeky grin. Bill lets out a tiny gasp and rolls his own hips down to meet Mike’s, laughing at the groan he gets from his boyfriend.

“We’re not watching the rest of this movie are we?”  
“Nope. That Letterboxd review is going to be so half-assed and stupid.”  
“Oh no, how will your dear followers possibly go on without knowing that this particular movie was one of the worst things we’ve ever seen?”  
“Hey now, don’t say that we watched ‘The Hottie & The Nottie’ together.”  
“Never disrespect Paris Hilton like that again.”  
“My apologies honey, but that movie was one of the worst things you’ve ever made me see.”

Bill giggles and presses their foreheads together, lips barely ghosting over each other as he whispers, “not that I don’t love this tantalizing banter but I’d really love it if you turned this shit movie off and took me to our bedroom.”

“Yeah?” Mike whispers back, biting at his boyfriend’s bottom lip, “you want me to take care of you today? Do that thing we talked about?” 

“Which one?” Bill asks with a little whine, starting a steady grind down against Mike, “actually, don’t tell me, I’ll let you do anything to me right about now.” 

“You have given’ me permission?”  
“Always.” 

Mike inhales sharply once before capturing Bill’s lips in a hard kiss and moving his arms to wrap around his waist, one hand on his ass. He stands them up together, walking them into their shared bedroom before dropping Bill onto the bed. Mike’s always had this incredible intuition, especially when it came to Bill, just always seemed to know what he needs when he needs it. 

Of course, this comes from years of being together and having amazing communication skills. They weren’t always good at talking things out but fell into it after one too many near relationship-ending fights. After whining to several friends, mainly Ben and Stanley, they ended up both going to a therapist who gave them the necessary conversational tools to fix things. Which led them to where they are now, Mike tearing his pants off in record time to thumb a spit-soaked finger against his hole. 

Bill arches against the mattress and whines high in the back of his throat, trying to rock his hips down onto the feeling. He’s not sure what exactly Mike’s plan for him tonight is but with this enthusiasm he’s sure he’s going to like it. Bill would take anything Mike has to give to him. 

“Yeah?” Mike breathes out in encouragement, pressing fat, open-mouthed kisses to the tops of Bill’s thighs and sucking patches of skin into his mouth. Bill nods along, not even sure what’s fully going on as the thumb slips in and presses up, leaving him wriggling against the sheets. He wants more but knows he’s not in the position to ask for it. It makes Mike coo, leaning over to lick at his clit with the flat of his tongue, and grins at the sweet, needy moan he lets in return.

And then all at once, he’s pulling the finger and his mouth away, sitting up and laughing at the look Bill gives him. 

“So, I’m not getting fingered?” Bill asks, out of breath and painfully turned on, breath halting when one of Mike’s big hands wraps around his neck. His boyfriend leans forward and kisses his nose, squeezing the sides before whispering, “rollover baby, and stop talking.” 

Bill gasps sharply and complies as soon as the grip on his neck is released, nearly scrambling to get into the position he knows Mike wants him in. His ass is up, fully on display, and his knees spread just wide enough to keep him up for whatever Mike is about to throw at him. Bill is fully expecting a vibrator or even a toy but jumps in shock when a hand comes down against his ass, hard. He lets out a startled moan that only leads him to get another spank, one that leaves his skin buzzing in its wake. 

“Thought I told you to keep quiet,” Mike grumbles like he’s actually mad and for a single moment Bill believes it. That is before he gets another harsh slap on the unabused cheek and he has to press his lips together in a tight line to keep from moaning. It continues like that for a bit, Mike reigning spanks down while Bill twitches and bites back whines, so wet it’s nearly hitting the insides of his thighs. It feels like ages before Mike finally lets up and dips two fingers into his needy hole all at once. He doesn’t wait until he starts fucking them into Bill, holding back a chuckle as his boyfriend moans through closed lips, eyes growing misty at how sudden the harsh finger fucking is given to him. But he’s good, he’s always good for Mike and takes it the way it’s given to him. 

Plus, Mike knows that even through the crocodile tears that this is the pace Bill likes best, the pace that Bill needs right now. With another spank paired with a thrust of fingers curled upwards Bill’s arms give out and he’s left with his chest flushed against the bed. He’s trembling now, straining his neck as he looks back to make eye contact with his boyfriend. “Please,” he whimpers, even though Mike’s told him to be quiet more than once, “just put it in.”

Thankfully for him, Mike lets it slide and pulls his fingers out before sitting up on his knees. He grabs one of Bill’s abused, red cheeks and squeezes before smacking it once, playfully this time. 

“I love the way you look all fucked up sweetheart,” Mike mumbles with a grin, smacking him on the side of the thigh once to watch his boyfriend jump at the feeling.

“Feels good… thank you,” Bill breathes out like he ever had to thank Mike for doing his favorite thing in the world, take care of Bill. There’s something so comforting about knowing that neither of them ever really have to ask, they just know what the other needs. 

Bill’s lost in the soothing feeling of Mike’s big hands rubbing over his swollen ass as the head of his boyfriend’s cock begins to rub up against his wet, waiting hole. He preens under the feeling, back arching and trying to push back towards it all at once which probably looks a little ridiculous. Mike groans though like it’s the hottest fucking thing on Mother Nature’s lush green Earth and begins to push in. Normally, they’d go much slower than this with lots more lube but right now? It’s exactly what both of them are craving. Bill whines at the welcomed stretch and moves his hips in slow circles to try and encourage his boyfriend to give him more. 

They both know it’s not going to last long, not with the way Bill’s already trembling and twitching around Mike. He gets a handful of slow, measured thrusts in before reaching in between Bill’s legs and rubbing slow but firm circles into his clit. Bill’s about to open his mouth to beg for it harder, faster, when Mike’s thrusts break their rhythm and become erratic, fucking into him to chase his own release. 

It’s enough to bring Bill’s orgasm slamming through his body, an endless string of moans muffled by the bedsheets that he’s pressed his face into. Mike doesn’t stop and Bill doesn’t want him to, encouraging him with a slutty, “God, yeah, use me, Mike.” 

Mike fucks into him like he’s trying to break him and pulls out far too quickly, leaving Bill whimpering with overstimulation as his lover fists his own cock above him. He’s spreading Bill apart with one hand and furiously fucking into his own fist with the other before cumming all over his boyfriend's red and abused ass.

They collapse against the bed together, Mike dragging his already half asleep sweetheart into his arms so he can rub his back and play with his hair at the same time. There’s no ever-exciting pillow talk, which has previously consisted of whether it’s justified to find either of the myth busters attractive. They’re content just to lay there until someone, typically Mike, gets tired of constantly hitting the wet spot. He’ll wake Bill up in a moment to shower and change the sheets but for now, they can just be.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! if you like this fic follow me on AO3 at: peachexpress and on twitter @kaspberry!! thanks :)


End file.
